The present invention generally relates to an electrical circuitry and more particularly, to a driving circuit for a piezoelectric bi-morph.
Owing to the fact that a piezoelectric bi-morph is a sort of capacitor, in a conventional circuit merely arranged to turn a voltage to be applied to the piezoelectric bi-morph from an on state to an off state for bringing the piezoelectric bi-morph from the one state to the off state, it takes a certain period of time in order to reduce a deflection or displacement D of the piezoelectric bi-morph to zero as shown in a dotted line in FIG. 1. Therefore, there is such a disadvantage that the piezoelectric bi-morph can not be applied to a driving device such as a relay or the like in which contacts are subjected to repeated on and off states in a short period of time.